In a recent surgery of the ophthalmic field, for example, in a cataract surgery, a surgical manipulative procedure of micro-incision is developed for a reduction of post-operative astigmatism after the surgery, early wound healing, a reduction of endophthalmitis and a reduction of a surgical invasion. Further, in a vitreoretinal surgery, a new surgical technique such as a vitreous surgery for a macular hole, an internal limiting membrane peeling, a submacular surgery, a macular translocation, an optic neurotomy, etc. is also developed. Similarly, a surgical technique using small incision is proposed for the reduction of post-operative astigmatism, the early wound healing, the reduction of endophthalmitis and the reduction of a surgical invasion.
The living body tissue removing device of the probe type for aspirating and removing the gel-like tissue of such as a vitreous body, while being inserted into the living body tissue of such as an eyeball and cutting the gel-like tissue into small pieces, is provided to enable such a surgical technique. This probe type living body tissue removing device has a capillary tubular probe inserted into the gel-like living body tissue of the eyeball tissue, etc. The living body tissue of the vitreous body, etc. is removed by cutting the living body tissue into small pieces and aspirating and removing the small pieces while the living body tissue is aspirated from an opening hole portion arranged on a side face of this probe.
In the gel-like living body tissue of the vitreous body, etc., living body molecules are chained as a fiber. Therefore, to remove this living body tissue, at the same time as the aspiration for partially pulling the tissue from the opening hole portion into the probe, it is necessary to cut this pulled-in tissue portion into small pieces within the probe. As a system of this dissection, there are a system (e.g., patent document 1) using a cutter edge of a mechanical driving type and a system (e.g., patent document 2) using a laser beam. Further, there is also a system using both these systems to raise removal efficiency (e.g., patent document 3).
A portion including the above capillary tubular probe or a hand holder portion for holding this probe is not determined in name definition, and is also called a contact tip or a hand piece, etc.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2002-177317
Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 11-318968
Patent document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 11-137594